


Gonna Ride The Whirlwind

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Life Changing Decisions, Poor Life Choices, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Peter wonders what his life could have been.





	Gonna Ride The Whirlwind

Sometimes Peter likes to imagine what his life would have been like if he had been Sorted to Slytherin instead. Why did the Sorting Hat decided to put him to Gryffindor after deliberating the choice for good five minutes, Peter does not understand. The choices he has made in his life are not of one that embodies the mighty lion.

Would he have been friends with Snape, seeking comfort from another outcast? Or would he have attached himself to the more popular Slytherins of their year to keep himself safe? Peter thinks the latter option is the most likely one – after all, that's exactly what he did in Gryffindor. Nobody looked twice the poor little Peter Pettigrew, friend of James Potter and Sirius Black. He was just a sidekick, nothing more.

But at least in Slytherin his ambitions and cunningness would have seen as a positive thing and not as a weakness. There is nothing wrong with knowing your own limits and acting accordingly – better that than to make yourself a fool when trying to prove you're _more_ than meets the eye.

It was a night quite like this when Peter was approached by the Dark Lord. Snow was falling slowly, covering everything to the purest white imaginable. It was quiet and peaceful, but Peter couldn't sleep. He questioned, once again, was there any point in trying to prove himself in front of the Order when all they saw was the bumbling mouse-haired little boy who desperately tried to prove his worth to everyone else. But he was always side-lined, because all everyone could see were the Golden Boys of Gryffindor: James Potter and Sirius Black. No one else was as important as those two.

The snow kept on falling, falling, when a large bat suddenly appeared in front of Peter. He absolutely did not scream like a little girl, frightened and vulnerable. It was just a small _squeal_ , nothing else. Peter was Gryffindor, he was not afraid of bats carrying notes from the Dark Lord himself. Maybe a little wary, yes, but anyone would be in his situation. It was never a good idea to openly oppose the greatest dark wizard of all the times – look what happened to James and Lily, forced to be hiding like rats.

But… here was Peter's chance to something _great_ in his life for once, something that would guarantee that people would remember him even after his death. He was his own person instead of a shadow tailing the people more talented and charismatic than himself. Yes. Peter would finally show Sirius that he could be praised, too. It wasn't even that hard thing to do, really. All Peter had to do was to convince James and Lily to make him their Secret Keeper instead of Sirius – because why should Sirius always get to do all the cool things?

The slow falling of the snow had turned to a snowstorm by the time Peter had made his mind up. Yes. He would do it. He would show the rest of the world that he was someone important, too.


End file.
